Training a toddler on a tricycle or other small riding vehicle can be a back breaking task. Very young children in their initial exposure to a tricycle or such vehicle have no concept or ability concerning pedaling and steering. For several days or longer they require an adult in constant attendance, usually with a hand on the tricycle or vehicle, and perhaps one also on the child. When bumps and curbs are involved, steering usually also requires two hands. It is not uncommon for the adult to have difficulty straightening up, even after the briefest training session. It sometimes takes weeks or months for a toddler to learn how to move or pedal the vehicle and also to steer.
It is therefore desirable for the adult to be able to control the small riding vehicle from behind without having to bend over constantly. It is also important that the adult be able to manipulate the vehicle over curbs or bumps while still maintaining control. It is also desirable that the form of control be readily attachable and removable from the vehicle since more than one child may be using the vehicle, and since the child will eventually outgrow the need for constant care and supervision when using the vehicle.